Acumulando polvo
by Anja D
Summary: Hay que ver lo que se puede uno encontrar haciendo limpieza...X/F


Hey! Cómo estáis? Con los dientes largos con lo de Revolution, eh? jeje ( yo también)

Os traigo "esto", hoy haciendo limpieza de documentos lo he encontrado, releido mil veces, corregido y vuelto a corregir y he decidido finalmente compartirlo con vosotros. Prometo dejarlo. Es muy poco lo sé, pero hecho con cariño. Así que espero que os guste.

Un beso y disfrutad.

--

En aquel momento el demonio cogió una silla libre de una mesa cercana y arrastrandola por las patas traseras con una mano mientras con la otra asia una taza llena de liquido humeante la depositó en un movimiento seco al lado de donde estaba la dragona. En un gesto rápido se sentó acomodando sus brazos sobre el respaldo.

Filia, que permanecía apoyada sobre la mesa no se movió y se limitó a mirar a Zeros de reojo.

Y claro, el demonio miraba a Filia de soslayo también, que por algo se habia sentado a su lado.

La dragona miró al frente frunciendo los labios al percatarse de la mirada del subsodicho. Realmente la incomodaba, más que incomodarla le irritaba su presencia.

Zeros lanzó un suspiro. La otra no dijo nada, pero ese suspiro la molestó más que nada, todo lo que viniera de parte de él le estorbaba, la enfurecia, le crispaba...

- Ya. Calmate.- se dijo a si misma. Intentó respirar hondo y concentrarse en algo que no fuera ese ...

- Aaahhh...- el demonio suspiró de nuevo.

Filia frunció el ceño.

- Qué haces? Deja de suspirar como si fueses un caballo!! Me molesta!!- le chilló girandose hacia él.

Zeros levantó una ceja y encorvandose ligeramente apoyó ligeramente la cabeza en el respaldo. A continuación y haciendo caso omiso a la dragona enfurecida lanzó otro suspiro al aire, lo que bastó para que a Filia se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

- Agggr!! Cállate ya! Deja de hacer eso!!- le chilló ésta desquiciada.

Zeros se giró hacia ella y con la misma expresión impasible de siempre le dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa Filia? ¿ Te incomodo?

- Cállate.- le replicó la otra secamente.

- Filia, Filia..- contestó el demonio esgrimiendo una sonrisa de no se sabe bien que naturaleza.- No vas a ser tu despues de más de 1000 años de existencia la que me va a mandar callar.- Y abriendo un ojo añadió.- No tendrás ese privilegio.

La dragona se quedó confundida sin saber muy bien que responder. Salió por la tangente.

- Es de mala educación suspirar de esa manera delante de la gente!!-replicó convencida de sus argumentos.- Es que nunca te han enseñado buenas maneras en estos mil años??- Esto último lo recalcó con cierto ritintin.- Ah no, por supuesto que no, me olvidaba otra vez de que además de ser un demonio sádico y sanguinario también eras un maleducado.

Dicho esto se atusó el pelo y levantó la barbilla orgullosa para fijar su mirada en la orquesta que amenizaba el baile.

A Zeros le comenzó a temblar una ceja pero se repuso sin más.

- Queridisima Filia, no es falta de educación de lo que carezco sino que de una forma u otra no puedo reprimir los instintos naturales que he ido adquiriendo en tantos años de existencia. Es algo que no puedo remediar, y lo siento si te ha molestado pero no ha sido mi intención. El contacto con los humanos y materializarme tantas veces en mi forma humana han hecho que esos instintos se fueran arraigando cada vez más. No lo puedo evitar. El estimulo ha sido demasiado fuerte. Pero de todas formas me disculpo de nuevo esperando que aceptes gustosa mis disculpas.

La dragona puso los ojos como platos ante tal retahíla y sin tiempo a asimilar todo le preguntó:

- ¿ Y qué estimulo es ese?

El demonio le sonrió de nuevo.

- El aburrimiento, Filia, el aburrimiento...- contestó éste distriadamente.

- ¿ El aburrimiento?

- Si. M-e a-b-u-r-r-e-s.- recalcó Zeros.

- Eh! Cómo que te aburro? Cómo te atreves!!- saltó la dragona otra vez encrespada.- Serás...

- Ahhhhhhhhhh!- suspiró de nuevo Zeros. Lo que obviamente enfureció más a la dragona.

- Tú!!- ya con la maza en la mano.

- Juguemos Filia.

- Qué??

- Juguemos he dicho.

- Eres un enfermo!! Es que no has tenido infancia??- la dragona enseguida se retractó de sus palabras al recordar la guerra de Kuoma y como Zeros habia aniquilido a cientos de dragones a la tierna edad de doce años.

- Ya...- y cogiendo a Filia de un brazo la sentó de sopetón en la silla que habia ocupado hasta hace unos pocos segundos antes de que ésta empezase a hacer aspavientos precedidos por su maza.

La dragona no daba crédito ante la reacción del demonio. Agarró más fuerte su maza por si las moscas, por ahora estaba demasiado perpleja para reaccionar o decir nada.

Zeros tomó otro sorbo de la taza que aún sostenia y se concedió un tiempo antes de hablar de nuevo. Esta vez lo hizo con una sonrisa.

- Escucha, ves aquella chica que hay allí enfrente? La del vestido verde?

Filia asintió estupefacta al divisar a una chica joven que se movia al ritmo de la musica con soltura. No sabia adonde queria llevarla el demonio. La situación comenzaba a tener tintes surrealistas.

- Ahora,- continuó el demonio- fijate en el muchacho que está bailando con ella, el pelirrojo. Lo ves?

La dragona intentó divisar al muchacho esta vez, pero éste se movía bailando muy rápido y lo perdia de vista entre la gente. Cuando lo localizó se percató de que bailaba muy bien, la muchacha de verde parecia encantada de poder tenerle como pareja.

- Baila bien, verdad?- susurró Zeros de pronto, lo que sobresaltó un poco a Filia. Parecia leer sus pensamientos.

- Si, y qué?- replicó ésta exasperada.

- No juegas Filia?

- Déjame en paz. Vete a molestarles si quieres.

- Bien.- continuó el demonio como si nada.- Según mis observaciones se han conocido esta noche justo en la mesa de al lado.

- Y qué? Es un baile, son jóvenes, es lógico que quieran conocerse y pasarselo bien.

- Exacto. Juguemos.- añadió el demonio de manera un tanto perversa.

La dragona no daba crédito. No sabia a donde Zeros queria llevarle. Pero a decir verdad la curiosidad le vencia cada vez más.

El demonio prosiguió entonces:

- El planteamiento es este: Imagina por un momento que tu eres la muchacha de verde y que estás sentada en esta mesa y que yo soy el muchacho pelirrojo. De acuerdo?

Filia estaba demasiado anonadada para decir nada. Parpadeó dos veces.

- Estás enfermo...- acertó a decir finalmente.

Pero Zeros no dijo nada. Parecia muy concentrado intentando meterse en su nuevo papel. En un movimiento arrimó más su silla a la de la dragona.

- Hola! Estaba ahí sentado y al verte tan sola me preguntaba si querias bailar conmigo.

La cara de Filia obviamente era un poema, ¿se había vuelto loco o qué?

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Zeros.- dijo este extendiendo su mano.

Filia seguia sin abrir la boca... no era para menos.

- Esta bien, esta bien.- dijo Zeros aparentando ponerse nervioso.- Es normal que una belleza como tu no quiera hablar con un tipo como yo, pero me sentiré afortunado al saber al menos tu nombre.

La dragona se quedó de piedra al ver la expresión de decepción en la cara de Zeros. Realmente era muy buen actor. Tanto que se estaba metiendo ella también en el papel.

- Filia es mi nombre.- de repente reaccionó al darse cuento de lo que acababa de hacer. Casi no le dió tiempo a arrepentirse.

- Nunca te han dicho que tienes una mirada que lo ilumina todo, Filia?

- Eeeh...

- O que tu piel es lo primero que querria acariciar cada mañana?

La dragona se puso roja como un tomate.

- O que...

- Zeros, calla! Para todo esto!! Estás loco!!- dijo ésta furiosa sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

- Bien, somos jovenes, un sueño, me gustaria abrazarte, nada nos lo impide, no? Nada. Pero me conformaré si aceptas bailar conmigo.

- ...

- Bailas Filia?? Baila conmigo hasta el fin de la noche. Ven conmigo.- Zeros cogió la mano de la dragona.

De repente el demonio abrió los ojos, su rostro frente al de la dragona, sus miradas se encontraron. Unos cuantos segundos pasaron. La dragona estaba estupefacta, con la respiración agitada sintió como todo se congelaba a su alrededor.

Acto seguido, el demonio esgrimió una sonrisa, casi cruel, soltó la mano de Filia bruscamente y se volvió a sentar de nuevo.

- Fin del juego Filia! En qué estabas pensando? - negó con la cabeza un par de veces-Vuelta a la realidad.

La dragona apenas pudo reaccionar. Se sentia confusa de alguna manera.

- Eres...

- Soy un mazoku- dijo Zeros abriendo un ojo y observando cada reacción y moviento de ésta- Y tu eres una dragona, esa es la realidad.

- Eres...

- Soy, soy, soy...Si, soy. Tu eres una dragona, y me aburre. Me aburres.

- ¿Qué?

Zeros se levantó y dirigió sus pasos hacia la pista de baile. Los músicos comenzaron a tocar una nueva pieza. El demonio se aproximó a la chica del vestido verde y tras la aceptación de esta ambos comenzaron a bailar. El chico pelirrojo tendría que esperar a que comenzara la proxima canción para jugar sus mejores cartas.

--

;)


End file.
